Beyond Twisted Love
by Unlucky-angel13
Summary: Beyond finds that L has forgotten him and what they once had. Now he wants to show L that he will be his forever, and he won't let anyone get in his way. Warning Rape/Torture. Please Read and Review! NO FLAMES PLZ!


**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Death Note.**

* * *

Cold.

That's all L could feel other than the blood running down his naked body, as well as the cold wall behind him. Probably concrete. He knew he was still bleeding. He could remember the whip from just a short while earlier. L also felt the bonds holding him to the wall, metal cuffs but not the handcuffs he wore with Raito. Which reminded him, where was Raito. He knew Raito wasn't his captor, he knew his keeper by that man's wicked, sadistic laughter. He couldn't tell by sight, because of the blindfold, but he heard a door open, it was possible that it wasn't his cell but another next to his.

L heard no footsteps in his cell, but aggonizing, pain filled, tortured screams from the one next to him.

"RYUZAKI!" The prisoner screamed. That's when he was certain that Raito was a prisoner as well. He wanted so badly to shout to his lover, but the gag in his mouth prevented it.

"PLEASE STOP! NO! PLEASE I'M BEGGING STOP!" Raito begged and screamed as their captor did who knows what. "RYUZAKI PLEASE MAKE HIM STOP!"

'I'm sorry Raito...I can't do anything to help you... please forgive me...' L thought as he hung his head. The screams were quickly silenced with a single gunshot, and for a moment L felt his heart stop.

He felt tears run from his eyes only to be caught by the blindfold.

'How could he have done that? What did Raito ever do to him? He was completly innocent.'

L heard his cell door open, and footsteps coming for him.

"Hello L Lawliet. Did you enjoy hearing mine and your precious Raito's performance?" The man said as he removed both the gag and the blindfold.

"How could you Beyond!?! Raito did nothing to you!"

"Not true my sweet, he took you from me. You forgot all about me and left me to find Kira. Now that he's dead I will have you all to myself, but I wonder...do you want me to show you what I did to make him scream and beg? I promise he got off much easier than my other victims. Normally I don't rape and shoot them, I do something more sadistic than that. But I must confess, he was much tighter than I thought he would have been."

"That's because I never took him!"

"Ah, so you were his uke. I never would have guessed." Beyond chuckled.

"We never had sex Beyond! Why did you have to kill him, don't you think raping him would have been punishment enough?" L shouted.

"But then you would have been able to go back to him and care for him while he recovered. This way you will be mine forever, and look on the bright side, he didn't die a virgin."

"He had longer to live than that!"

"You forget my lovely, my eyes tell me the time that someone has left to live. His time was up, and soon yours will be up to." Beyond began to laugh, and with that L knew his fate was sealed. "Now, now don't worry, before you go it can be just how it use to be when it was just the two of us. You remember don't you?" B began to trace a finger down L's chest, before he placed a rough, brusing kiss on L's lips. He refused to kiss Beyond back, which made B very aggrivated. Instead of nipping like Raito would, he viciously bit down, like a bloodthirsty beast.

L kept his lips still and his mouth closed, no matter how badly he wanted to scream in pain. He knew that B only wanted to see him in pain, but he wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Beyond grew tired of getting no response, so he lowered his hand to L's groin, giving it a quick squeeze. His victim let out a gasp, giving him the perfect oppertunity to slip his tounge into L's mouth. He began to coax L's tounge in an attempt to get his, at one time, lover to let him rekindle what they once had. Unfortunatly, instead of getting his 'lover' to react in the way he wanted, L bit his tounge hard. Beyond pulled back and smacked L across the face, leaving a mark.

He glared at L before saying,

"Oh come on now Lawliet, don't be like this. Remember how you use to love it when I would touch you like this?" He grabbed L's cock and began to fondle it, then began to suck on one of his captive's nipples. L could only moan, as he felt himself become half hard in Beyond's hands. Beyond stopped sucking on L's nipple, and went to his prisoner's neck.

"Did Raito ever tell you how pretty you are?" Beyond whispered. L whimpered in response. Smirking, Beyond again captured his lips in a rough kiss. This time L gave in. He had nothing else to go on for. Raito was dead, and soon he knew he would be too.

"Now, if you be good I might unchain you, but if you're bad..." Beyond trailed off and removed a letter opener from his pants pocket. "Well, use your imagination." L noticed it was still wet with blood.

"Beyond did you-"

"Oh yes my pet, I cut Raito quite a bit with this... right here," He made a few shallow cuts on L's chest, and stomach. "Here," Beyond then made a few deeper gashes on L's arms and legs. "And then I did this..." He took the letter opener and made another shallow gash from just above L's ribs to his navel. "I had quite a bit of fun just making him bleed. He didn't scream until I began to take him, but that was probably due to the drug I slipped him to keep him quiet." Beyond began to lick the blood that was flowing from the detective, savoring it like it were his favorite food.

"If you're going to do this just get it over with B. Just go ahead, I don't care anymore. I have nothing else to live for." He could feel Beyond smirk against his skin. He lifted his head and smirked at his captive.

He removed his blood stained shirt and pants quickly, much to L's shock he wore no underware. Beyond quickly got the key to his prisoner's cuffs and released his wrists. Swiftly he flipped L so that he was facing the wall. He mercilessly thrust himself into L's tight ass. He screamed in agony as Beyond kept slamming himself inside of him at a backbreaking pace. Tears began flowing from his eyes as he felt himself being ripped apart.

"Now, my pretty, are you this tight because you were waiting for me to come back for you? That was so sweet of you, but you were still a bad boy, and bad boys get punished." He began to thrust into L's hole, harder and faster. His victim only screamed louder, still not fighting back. He refused to beg B to stop, he already knew he wouldn't anyway.

B kept panting, he knew he was close.

"Come with me pet, scream for me!" He shouted, and with a few more thrusts he came into L.

L did as he was told and shouted,

"BEYOND!" As he came on the wall. Beyond pulled himself out of L's bleeding hole and layed L on his back. He took the blade out again and made the line that went from above his ribs to his navel into a B.

"Now even in death everyone will know who you belong to." Beyond walked over to his discarded clothes and pulled out a gun. He placed the barrel to L's forehead. "Oh and before I forget L. Remember how I said I usually kill in sadistic ways, well here's something I didn't tell you. Raito's still alive. What better way to kill him by destroying your relationship, raping him, and then taking you away from him forever? I wonder how long he will last, bleeding the way he is locked in that room unconcious."

"B-but you shot him!"

"Yes, in the leg. He's going to die alone from blood loss." Beyond looked at L with a heartless gaze, then pointed the barrel of the gun to his own head. Beyond muttered his final words.

"No matter what you say or do you will belong to me forever, my beloved L." He pulled the trigger.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

I cannot believe I wrote that. I first of all want to appologize to any and all BB and L fans that read this. I would also like to appologize to both of my Ls about this even coming to my mind, I seriously don't know where...ok I kind of know where this came from.

Anyways, I need to know if I should leave this as a one-shot or continue this. If continued I will be writing about how L saves Raito (If he does) and how they escape (If they do). I have no clue yet but I am open to suggestions.

Please R&R and NO FLAMES!


End file.
